


Když kapitán nemá, do čeho by píchnul

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 2





	Když kapitán nemá, do čeho by píchnul

Kapitán James T. Kirk se nudil. Neuvěřitelně se nudil. Děsivě, mučivě a neuvěřitelně nudivě se nudil. Enterprise právě prolétala pásmem, kde toho moc k vidění ani ke zkoumání nebylo. Ale ne, že by ten úsek proletěli za den, maximálně dva. Ne, oni už v téhle... díře trčeli více než týden.

Kdyby tak aspoň bylo koho ojet, pomyslel si Kirk a protáhnul se. Jako Kapitán neměl dovoleno sáhnout na jakoukoliv členku (zvládl by i člena) posádky, ale samozřejmě, že občas udělal vyjímku. Když ho bolela pravá ruka. Ale momentálně se mu nezdálo, že by jej někdo zaujmul...

Ospalým pohledem přejel přes můstek. Všichni klidně kotrolovali své přístroje. Žádné vzrůšo na obzoru nebylo. Chekov si tiše pobrukoval nějakou ruskou písničku a Sulu se mu smál. Scotty seděl u svého stolu a popíjel alkohol. Přestože by ve službě neměl, tak Kirk byl tak otupělý, že mu to bylo jedno. Uhura zase dělala, že pracuje, ale moc ji to nešlo. Udělala by lépe, kdyby si prostě vzala knížku a vůbec se nesnažila.

Kapitán zakoulel očima a dospěl pohledem ke svému prvnímu důstojníkovi. Jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když zjistil, že má zavřené oči. Že by spal? Podivil se Kirk. Taková anomálie na lodi jej alespoň trochu probrala.

Spock byl opřený o opěradlo, hlavu lehce skloněnou a vypadal uvolněně. V téhle poloze ani nepůsobil tak silně, jak opravdu byl. V tu chvíli napadla Kirk odvážná a nudou vyprovokovaná myšlenka na to, jaký Spock může být v posteli.

Jak Kirkovi jednou řekl Kostra: Jime, ty by jsi byl schopen se vyspát s kýmkoliv a čímkoliv.

Kapitána zaujala myšlenka na tvrdý sex. Už si ani nepamatoval, kdy jej naposled někdo přiměl křičet a přestože nebyl masochista, měl docela chuť, si to připomenout. No, ale jak toho dosáhnout? Spock mu nebude chtít ublížit, takže jedině nějakou provokací. Anebo překvapivým útokem.

Kapitán se naposledy podíval na vulkánce. Přitažlivý bezpochyb byl. Vysoký, štíhlý, mrštný a kdo ví, jestli ty jeho uši nemají i jiný význam, než aby slyšel všechno, co se šustne.

Asi je to blbost, pomyslel si Kirk, když opouštěl můstek. Když se něco nepodaří, tak by je oba mohli vyhodit z flotily, ale... Bylo by to nelogické, usmál se svým myšlenkovým pochodům. Přece kvůli jednomu postelovému dobrodružství nevyrazí hned dva tak vynikající členy vesmírné lodi. Kapitán si byl jistý, že mu Spock podlehne. Buď dobrovolně nebo ho prostě vyprovokuje. Za pokus a zahnání nudy to stálo.

Ještě pár hodin nad tím uvažoval. Když ležel v kajutě, dostihl jej strach. Ze samotné Spockovy reakce, z flotily a možná i ze sebe samotného. Ale pak to hodil za hlavu. Chtěl si užít, a k tomu žádné obavy nepotřeboval.

Kapitán věděl, kdy Spockovi končí služba. Půlhodiny potom si jej nechal zavolat do kajuty. Zatímco na něj čekal, rázoval po pokoji a zvažoval své možnosti. Jestli jej chtěl rychle dostat do postele (a upřímně řečeno mu bylo jedno, kdo koho ojede), musel jedna rychle.

Spock vešel a pozdravil, nic zlého netuše. Kirk se na něj přes rameno podíval. Už se rozhodnul. Musí vulkánce překvapit a nedat mu prostor, aby se začal bránit. Nebyl to moc nadějný plán, ale oni jich ve vesmíru už použili tolik... a většinou vyšly.

V mžiku se otočil a už byl u Spocka. Ten snad stihnul jen pozvednout obočí a už byl natisknut na stěnu a jeho rty se ocitly v zajetí těch Kirkových.

Vulkánec se cítil hrubě uražen, že si Kirk dovolil narušit jeho osobní prostor. Ale věděl, že i kdyby to mladému kapitánovi připomněl, stejně by mu to bylo jedno. Když si vzal něco do hlavy, už to z ní nikdo nedostal. Musel logicky promyslet, jak se jeho pozornosti zbavit. Ovšem myšlení mu šlo snad poprvé v životě těžko, neboť i na něj měly horké rty a ruka mačkající jeho dolní partie jistý vliv.

Prudce od sebe kapitána odstrčil. Logika mu dala najevo, že dnes spolupracovat nebude. V očích se mu objevil vztek. Jak si může Kirk ze své pozice učinit takovou věc?

Jim se vzpamatovával z útoku a také z polibku. Když konečně popadnul dech, zaujatě pozoroval prvního důstojníka. V jeho tváři viděl rozčilení, načež tu kapitánovu zalil vítězoslavný úsměv. Až se divil, jak lehce zbavil Spocka kotroly. Třeba byl prvním člověkem, který jej políbil, pomyslel si hrdě.

Chtěl pokračovat. Přestože mu vulkánec na polibky neodpovídal, tak pod jeho rukou, kterou měl položenou na poklopci, se něco dít začalo. Všimnul si, že Spock otvírá ústa, aby promluvil. Nejspíše jej chtěl z něčeho obvinit. Tomu musel zabránit. Hnán touhou po zkrocení toho vždy klidného vulkánce, se na něj vrhnul, ale vzápětí se ocitnul na zemi.

Spock jej srazil dolů jako otravný hmyz. Tak ty se chceš prát? zašklebil se v duchu Kirk. Schválně zůstal nehybně ležet. Vulkánec zůstal chvíli stát a nerozhodně pozoroval ležícího muže. Snad mu moc neublížil. S mírnou starostlivostí se sklonil k tělu. A to byla jeho chyba.

Kirk se vymrštil, popadnul Spocka za ramena, přetočil se s ním a nakonec jej uvěznil po sebou. Dýchal mu do tváře a dravě pozoroval hnědé oči, z nichž sršely blesky. Znovu jej políbil. Trochu se nadzvednul, aby mohl vjet jednou rukou pod modrou uniformu. Pohladil teplou kůži na hrudníku, ale více jemného laskání nestihnul. Tělo pod ním se vehementně snažilo jej ze sebe dostat. Kapitán tedy přesunul dlaň na jiné místo a započal práci tam.

Vulkánec bojoval s touhou shodit Kirka ze sebe, ale i s jiným druhem touhy. Takovým, jaký neznal a nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli se mu líbí. Nejprve se divil, proč jej vůbec Kirk líbá a pak hladí, ale nakonec jeho bystré mysli došlo, že to všechno míří k jednomu cíli.

Mrsknul sebou, až téměř kapitán spadnul, ale pak ho jeho ruka stiskla mezi nohami. Bolestně, ale zároveň překvapeně zasténal Kirkovi do úst. Ten se potěšeně usmál a hravě kousnul Spocka do rtu. Pak sjel ústy na jeho krk. Olizoval hladkou kůži a zároveň dál zpracovával vulkáncovu již plnou erekci.

Spock byl bezradný. Strašně se mu líbila péče, kterou mu kapitán poskytoval. Ale to nesměl! Vztahy byly zakázané, mohli jej vyhodit z flotily s ostudou, jakou by nesnesl. Shromáždil veškerou svou sílu, soustředil se na osvobození, ale jeho snaha byla k ničemu.

Kirk vycítil, že se Spockovo tělo znovu napíná k útoku. Bleskurychle se dostal do vulkánových kalhot, pevně stisknul tvrdý penis a během chvíle jej dovedl k vrcholu. Pozoroval, jak přes Spockovu rozčarovanou tvář přeběhl výraz extáze, doprovázený křečovitým zavřením očí.

První důstojník vyvrcholil do Kirkovy dlaně a nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se právě stalo. Ještě nikdy nezažil takovou slast, která pohltila celé jeho tělo. Roztřeseně si jeho omámená mysl uvědomila, co se mezi ním a Kirkem stalo.

Vztek, šílený vztek jej ovládl. Využil kapitánovy nepozornost, odstrčil jej, kleknul si nad ním a s hrůzostrašným pohledem se na toho parchanta podíval. Měl ohromnou chuť ho praštit a způsobit mu takovou bolest, jakou právě zažíval ve svém srdci.

,,Co jsi mi to udělal, ty zmetku?!" zašeptal syčivě. ,,Víš jak se teď cítím?"

Kirkovi nedocházelo o čem to mluví, ale jeho erekce tím sexy hlasem ještě ztvrdla.

,,Netuším," zavrněl. ,,Tak mi to ukaž."

Zaznamenal, že Spock znejistěl. Zřejmě takovou reakci nečekal. A ještě méně očekával, že se kapitán k němu připlazí, klekne si za něj a znenadání mu olízne ucho. Vulkánec syknul. Konce jeho uší byly velmi citlivé. Musel se hodně přemáhat, aby nezavzdychal, když Kirk začal špičku ucha žužlat.

Tak já ti mám ukázat, jak se cítím? Cítím se zvráceně a vzrušeně z toho, že mě někdo kouše do uší, z toho, že jsem poprvé v životě porušil směrnice, z toho, jak se má vnitřní bolest mísí se slastí, kterou mi dáváš...

Kirkův jazyk jej dovedl k šílenství. Přemohl jeho racionalitu. Spock chytil Kirka v pase a odhodil jej na postel. Než ten se stihnul vzpamatovat, už na něm ležel a trhal z něj oblečení. Slyšel jeho bolestná zasyknutí, když jej kousal do ramene a škrábal po zádech. O to více jej překvapilo, když Kirk prosil, aby do něj vniknul.

Vulkánec se řídil jen svými instinkty. Rozepnul si kalhoty, nasměroval svou obrovskou erekci do otvoru a napoprvé vniknul.

Kapitán zařval jako lev. Palčivá bolest se mu rozlila po těle, až mu z očí vytryskly slzy.

,,Tak co, bastarde, užíváš si to?" zavrčel mu Spock do ucha. Bude pykat za to, co mu udělal. Že rozhodl, jakým směrem se bude Spockův život ubírat.

Kirk nechtěl vypadat jako slaboch, takže bez přemýšlení vyšel na další příraz Spockovi vstříc. Vulkánec jej rozhodně nešetřil, ale Kirkův se zadek se postupně roztahoval a jeho utrpení se změnšovalo. Přistihl se, že už dokáže vnímat jazyk, který se mu mrská na ramenou, zuby, které se opakovaně zarývaly do svalů, i sakra velkou erekci, na kterou se nabodával.

Spock sáhnul pod Kirkovo tělo a začal hrubě zpracovávat jeho mužství. Kapitán se zmítal mezi stíhlým tělem a postelí, skučel jako zraněné zvíře a vysloveně si užíval, že nad ním někdo má moc. Povzbuzoval Spocka k vyšší rychlosti a ten mu milerád vyhověl.

K cíli se blížící Kirk zařval Spockovo jméno a stáhnul svaly okolo jeho erekce. Vulkánec mohutně zafuněl, napnul se a mohutně ejakuloval do lidského těla. Naposled do Kirka přirazil a současně stisknul jeho penis. Pak uslyšel, jak se Kirk s hlasitým zavrčením udělal.

Kirka šíleně pálil zadek, bolela ho ramena i záda. Na tohle ještě dlouho nezapomene, ale i tak...

,,Nebylo to fajn?" zeptal se do stropu zírajícího Spocka. Už se také svléknul a vlezl si ke Kirkovi pod deku.

Vulkánec na něj upřel čokoládový pohled a pozvednul obočí.

,,No, mě se to líbilo," pousmál se Kirk nad Spockovým údivem.

Tak on je z toho ještě nadšený, pomyslel si Spock nevěřícně. Snažil se, jak mohl, aby přiměl Kirka křičet bolestí, což se mu povedlo, ale zřejmě to nemělo úplně ten požadovaný účinek. Zřejmě by mu měl říct, co se teď o něj očekává.

,,Copak, Spocku? Jindy tak výřečný a dnes jako by jsi ztratil jazyk," bavil se dál Kirk.

,,Víš, drahý Jamesi," začal poučně Spock. ,,Tím, že jsi mě přiměl vyvrcholit, jsi se zavázal k tomu, že když se budu potřebovat sexuálně vybouřit, budeš pro mě k dispozici. Vždy, všude a dobrovolně."

Úsměv Kirkovi zmrznul na rtech.Uvědomil si, co mu teď Spock řekl. Bude s ním muset být navždy. Nejdříve se zděsil, ale pak mu došlo, že právě prožil nejlepší sex ve svém životě. A to bylo pro mladého kapitána momentálně nejdůležitější.

,,Tak to se budu těšit," přisunul se k vulkánci blíž a políbil jej na rty.

Spock se cítil poražen. Ani největší eso Jima nepřemohlo. Teď už bylo jen na něm, aby se smířil s tím, že je s Kirkem doživotně spojený. S vědomím, že flotila se rozhodně nemůže míchat do vulkánských pravidel života, políbil Jima zpět a těšil se, že už žádnou svou další erekci nebude muset řešit meditací ani studenou sprchou.


End file.
